Mail Order
by astrcphysics
Summary: This story is simply following a day-to-day life of a mail girl living in Skyloft. There's a few twists and turns, but, that's life right?


A/N: Hello! I'm new to the Zelda fanfiction writing, so please bare with me! This story is basically me exploring the life of an OC that I have that I gave her a cool Zelda verse I haven't been able to roleplay with yet. There's not really any sort of pairing in this, but, if I start letting some feelings develop in the writing, I might change this to a pairing, but, it won't be the main focus of this fanfiction.

Please read and enjoy! And give me some feedback- I love feed back!

* * *

Eiles always thought the knight Academy was a strange thing, training young men and women to because warriors and to protect the little island they call home. She had once had a dream of becoming a knight after she first rode her own loftwing, but, decided against it, dropping out after only being in it for a few years. She now works as a helper, usually delivering mail between islands- mainly the _Lofty Pumpkin_ and _Skyloft_ , sometimes staying behind at the _Lofty Pumpkin_ to help around, serve customers as well as clean up. Most days, though, she wakes up in her little house near the North-eastern part of _Skyloft_ and gets ready.

Today was no different.

She had just been waking up, her Loftwing nestled right up next to her as she had fallen asleep next to her while grooming her feathers the night before. She opened her eyes, sheilding them from the bright light that shone from her windows.

" _Goddess_." The girl mumbled, stumbling to get up and stretch, "How can it be morning already? I was just sitting here, grooming you last night and suddenly I'm blinded by this cursed sun. " she patted the beak of her loftwing, a laugh escaping her as she made her way to wards her cuboard and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. "I guess today is Laundry day after a deliver my letters, huh?" she called back to the bird, changing and throwing her dirty clothes on her bed.

The loftwing squawk at Eiles as she grabbed her mail bag and slung it over her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I Should do it more often, I'll be stuck cleaning my clothes all day. At least the waterfall is right there." She said before whistling, opening the door of the house and walking out with her loftwing in tow.

"How about we stop at the Academy first? I haven't seen those guys in a good while, and I think I have some stuff in here for them." Eiles reached over and looked into her loftwing's mail bag and hummed, "Care packages? I wonder who's parents live off island..." she shook her head and walked up the hill to the Academy.

* * *

Eiles left her loftwing outside the doors of the Academy, letting her do as she pleased until they had to deliver elsewhere. The girl made her way down the stairs of the inside and to the kitchen, a smile on her lips as she recognized a few familiar faces.

"Eiles!" came a voice to the side, echoing for Karane, an older student at the Academy. She was sitting with four others, Pippit, Link, Fledge, and Zelda. "I've told you to come here more often, we all see you as apart of us still, you know. You don't have to avoid us."

Eiles looked to Karane and stopped by their table, a grin present on her face, "Well, I can't say I'm avoiding you, per-say.." she said, shaking her head. Since she dropped out of the Academy, she had felt rather bad, and avoided the headmaster and the instructors.

The girl gave a laugh and reached in her bag, placing a few letters onto the table, "For you guys, be nice or you won't get anymore." she winked. Pippit playfully booed as Zelda reached for the letters and sorted them out before smiling up at Eiles.

"My father doesn't mind you left, you know. He knew you had your reasons." Zelda said, taking a biteful of her food. Eiles shook her head a little awkwardly, laughing.

"It's not exactly that...but, I've got to shove on. That table of hooligans have deliveries." the mail girl waved the table goodbye before hesitantly walking to the next table being occupied by Stritch, Cawlin, and Groose. She hadn't a problem with Stritch, other than he had a fascination with the thing she hates, but Cawlin and Groose were trouble makers.

"Hey, mail girl! I actually got mail today?" Cawlin called in a huff, dropping his eating utensil onto his half empty plate.

"Calm down, mate. We'll see if you did. I'm over here to give Stritch _his_ package." Eiles said with a slight bit of annoyance, setting down a small box next to Stritch's hand before turning to Groose and Cawlin, her eyes examining the two. "Wipe the food from your face, Groose." she chidded before dropping letters on the table. Groose snorted at her and snatched his from the table.

"Go on about your deliveries, mail-girl and leave the knight stuff to the real knights." Groose huffed this time, openning his letter with food hanging from the corners of his mouth. Cawlin was too buy hurriedly reading the letter he recieved to back Groose up.

"Oh, shove it." Eiles gave a short laugh before turning her back to the table and waving to the others and heading back out to meet with her patiently waiting Loftwing. "We've got one more delivery, but..." she glanced off to the side, near the bazaar, "I rather not go in there. The potion smells drive me crazy. We've got to head on over to the _Loft Pumpkin_." she hopped onto the back of the bird and they took off into the sky.


End file.
